This invention relates to air circulation devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable air circulation device in which the air director is rotatable with respect to a supporting wall structure and motor.
A variety of air circulation devices are known in the prior art, and typically comprise a motor-driven impeller for drawing air at a relatively high rate through a flow path. A vent or grill provides an inlet to the flow path whereby air is drawn by an impeller into the flow path for redirection and output through a port.
The prior art includes blower assemblies that have complex construction wherein the motor controls and associated wiring are located remotely from the blower motor. Not only does this increase costs of production, but the flexing and associated strain on the wiring between the motor and associated control devices provide a point of failure. Furthermore, in certain of the prior art, motor control and wiring to the motor are located within the carrying handle increasing the risk of shock due to either a failure of the insulation of the exposed wiring or improper handling by the user. Finally, the prior art limits the degree by which the outlet air may be directed.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art can be readily positioned for airflow and the direction maintained or varied as desired, and which provides other positive advantages.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention provides a portable electrical blower assembly.
According to one aspect of the present invention includes a least a pair of wall members; a motor control assembly coupled to a surface of one of the wall members, the motor control assembly including a motor control housing; a motor adjacent the motor control assembly and coupled thereto; and an air director disposed between the pair of wall members, the air director being rotatable with respect to the pair of wall members and the motor.
According to another aspect of the invention, the air director is rotatable through at least 180 degrees.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the air director is rotatable through about 360 degrees.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a detent means provides a plurality of positive stops for rotation of the air director.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the handle is free of electrical wiring.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the air director rotates with respect to the handle.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the motor control assembly includes: a motor controller and a plurality of wires connected to at least of i) the motor controller and ii) the motor.
According to still a further aspect of the present invention, the motor is stationary during a rotation of the air director.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the motor is mounted to the motor control assembly or to one of the wall members.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a fan assembly coupled to the motor includes a first plurality of blades and a second plurality of blades, each blade of the respective plurality of blades spaced apart from one another in a parallel configuration, the second plurality of blades offset from the first plurality of blades by a predetermined distance.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a first air intake adjacent a first one of the pair of wall members provides air intake for the first plurality of blades and a second air intake adjacent a second one of the pair of wall members provides air intake for the second plurality of blades.
These and other aspects of the invention are set forth below with reference to the drawings and the description of exemplary embodiments of the invention.